Braggadocio
by The H-Experiment
Summary: Even though Hiruma's known for his lying and BS, he just happened to be telling the truth this time. Lemon!HirumaxKagome


_AN: WARNING, LEMON AHOY SO KIDDIES BEWARE. No seriously, nobody under 18, sex ahead._

_Disclaimer: I don't own E21 or Inuyasha. If i did then Kagome'd be banging Sesshoumaru's brains out and Inuyasha would still stuck on a tree and there would be no signs of HiruMamo at all in E21._

**Braggadocio  
bra-gə-ˈdō-sē-ˌō  
Definition: Empty boasting; Arrogant pretension**

_•○•_

Kagome casually browsed through the store's gum selection before a loud noise caught her attention. The store door was flung open and in came two tall high school students, one with very pretty eyes and the other…shirtless. '_Well that's not something you see every day',_ she thought wryly to herself.

"Alright Mizumachi, let's go get what the team wanted." The one with the eyes turned to his companion only to find the blond missing. "Er, Mizumachi?"

"Kakei! Kakei! Look! They have banana pocky!" Kakei looked down to see Mizumachi squatting on the ground making monkey faces at a yellow box of banana pocky. Kakei face palmed.

Kagome stood off to the side looking at the pair with a sweatdrop. "Now that's _really_ not something you see often," she mumbled. She shuffled a bit closer to the duo and blinked when she got to see their faces better. "Oh? Hmm…Mizumachi? Kakei? Why are those names so familiar…?" Thinking a bit harder, she finally realized who they were and brightened visibly.

"Mizumachi! Kakei!" she called out, "Hey!"

The two Poseidon's heads snapped up and saw Kagome waving excitedly. "Oh! Isn't that Kagome-chan from Deimon's game against Seibu?" Mizumachi asked. Kakei looked closer at the approaching girl.

"Ahh it is. She was by us on the stands right?" Mizumachi nodded before standing up to greet the petite girl.

"Kagome-chan, didn't expect to see you here." Kakei nodded to Kagome who blushed cutely, scratching her cheek in embarrassment.

"Ah well I had to do some grocery shopping," she responded before her attention was taken away by Mizumachi.

"Heeey Kagome! Did you know they had banana pocky?!" Mizumachi shouted excitedly. Kagome giggled in reply and Kakei turned his head away, refusing to be associated with him. They chatted casually for a while until Kagome took a glance at the clock.

"Oh crap! Is that really time?" She turned and looked apologetically at the guys. "I'm so sorry but I have to go now!"

"No problem Kagome-chan! It was great seeing you!" With that, Mizumachi swept her into a tight hug. She smiled fondly at the excitable blond and pulled away, looking at the other football player expectantly.

"Well?" Kakei merely blushed until Mizumachi gave him a friendly shove.

"Come on Kakei!"

Kakei's cheeks grew darker but stepped into Kagome's embrace and reluctantly wrapped his arms around her.

"Awwww!"

"Shut up Mizumachi!"

Kagome laughed at their antics before bowing, apologizing again for leaving their conversation. She walked outside the store and prepared to walk home before a shout caught her attention.

"Wait! Kagome!" She turned around curiously and saw Kakei skid to a halt before her. His face was red and Kagome tilted her head cutely.

"Kakei?" The taller boy coughed into his fist and thought it was dark outside, Kagome swore he blushed.

"Um, Kagome? I-I, eh…" Kakei averted his eyes, unable to look her in the eye, flustered at his lack of coherency. He took a deep breath. "I was wondering…will you go out with me sometime?"

Kagome blinked comically, not expecting the question from Kakei is all people. "Uhhh…" Kagome felt horrible. She felt despicable. She was going to turn down a perfectly good guy who actually wanted to go out with her. _Someone, shoot me. Please? _"Ahh, Kakei? Umm…"

Kakei, seeing the rejection in her eyes stopped her with a raised hand. "No no, that's okay, I understand. You barely know me so I didn't expect for you to agree. To be honest, the only reason I asked you was because Mizumachi pushed me into it."Seeing her affronted expression, he hastened to correct himself. "Ah no! I mean, I honestly do like you. But I wasn't going to say anything if not for Mizumachi."

Kagome's eyes softened. "I'm sorry, I just…I-I don't know, really. I'm just really sorry."

Kakei nodded understandingly before giving a glance back towards the store. "Don't worry about it. I-I think I might have someone else in mind too." He looked down at his watch briefly and noted the time. "You should go now, it's dark so be careful." He reached out and gave her a warm hug to which Kagome responded to enthusiastically, happy that the situation had been handled with little awkwardness.

_Eh?!? Wait! What did he mean by 'someone else too?!? _Shaking her head in denial, she turned to leave with a last wave to Mizumachi and went her way. She walked down the streets and saw the streetlamps slowly turn on one by one. After turning a couple streets, she stopped in front of an apartment. A light was turned on and Kagome could see it through the blinds. _Ah, he's home early today._

She rummaged in her pockets for the keys and inserted them in the lock, careful not to drop her grocery bags. Opening the door, she toed off her shoes and yelled, "I'm heeree!" Hearing silence, she slowly walked to living room and peeked through the doorway. The light was turned on but no one was there. _Hm, he must be in his room, _she thought to herself.

Kagome dropped off her groceries in the kitchen and took the packs of gum she had bought with her. Walking down the dark hallway to the only room with the light on, she tapped lightly on the doorway to alert the blonde sitting on the bed. "Ah! There you are Hiruma!"

Hiruma mumbled something incoherently to acknowledge her, fully absorbed in his laptop. Kagome pouted but didn't say anything. The keyboard was heard clicking rapidly as he did research on the other football teams in the Tokyo region. After a few moments he looked up at the girl standing in the doorway. "Hey, fucking wifey, did you get my gum?"

A scowl darkened her face as she threw her head back primly. "I told you not to call me that! And yes, I got your damn gum!" She chucked the packets of gum at him, aiming for his head, and he caught them with ease. She huffed, her attempt to smack him in the head failed. He merely grinned and opened a pack, slipping a piece in his mouth.

Like everyone that Hiruma knew, she had a nickname that started with the word 'fucking'. Hers just happened to be 'fucking wifey', with Hiruma's only explanation was that, in verbatim, she 'barged into my fucking apartment and make me do shit like eat, sleep, and not drink too much damn coffee!' Basically, she took care of him because if she didn't, there was no way in hell he would. Kagome sighed and calmed her anger. "You got home early today, before me."

"While the fucking brats were practicing I went out to scout our opponents, the Bando Spiders. I got what I needed and finished early," he said, once again absorbed in his laptop. Kagome nodded and made to walk out the door before he stopped her. "Kekeke don't think that I didn't notice you came home later than usual. Where were you?"

Kagome froze and turned to the devilish quarterback with a wince. "I was hoping you wouldn't notice that."

"Kekeke not possible fucking wifey."

She sighed, not seeing a way to get out of the situation without looking more suspicious and invoking Hiruma's gun slinging wrath. "I was caught up at the store, I met some people and we talked. I just lost track of time."

Hiruma's brow arched. "Who?"

Kagome wracked her brain for their names. "Umm Kakei and Mizumachi? From the Kyoshin Poseidons?" Hiruma's fingers momentarily paused atop his laptop but quickly resumed their rapid typing. "Yeah, we were just talking and before I knew it, it was already 7 o'clock!" Kagome continued, rubbing her head sheepishly.

Hiruma hummed disinterestedly. "Is that it?"

Kagome nodded, "Yeah, they were really nice! They gave me hugs when I left!" She colored slightly when she thought back to the affectionate hugs they gave her.

Hiruma's face split into a wide grin, teeth flashing and all. "Kekeke fucking flirts. You're like a fucking little girl, blushing and squealing!"

She blushed profusely and crossed her arms under her chest defensively. "Sh-shut up!"

Hiruma snorted and resumed his typing, cackling when he came across interesting information. Kagome stared as he ignored her so easily. She rolled her eyes. '_Of course, football is more important than anything'._ Her eyes glanced around his room, looking at the mess that it was with papers strewn all over the multiple desks, hiding them from view. Towels, clothes, football magazines, and bags filled with suspicious items were thrown all over the room. Two football helmets could be seen in the mess and she could even spot a bin of footballs and…Kagome stared. _'Is that an M4A1 Carbine?!?!'_

Kagome sweatdropped. _'I don't even wanna __**know**__how he got that.' _She ignored the threatening assault rifle and spied a football calendar lying under his black and red helmet and saw several dates circled in bright red. _Dates…_

Hiruma looked up curiously when Kagome let out a nervous giggle, face tomato red. "What the fuck? I thought you left. And why are you giggling like an insane person?"

Kagome covered her face with her hands and shook her head furiously, smothering her pitched giggles. "I'm sorry I just…well, did I forget to mention that Kakei asked me out?"

"Don't."

"Eh?" Kagome looked at Hiruma with a confused expression. "What? Why?"

"Just don't."

Kagome gaped slightly at his audacity. "Hey! I can go out with whoever I want!"

Hiruma snorted derisively, removing his hands from his laptop to grab another piece of gum. "No you can't."

"Says who?" Kagome huffed.

"Me, that's fucking who," Hiruma replied tartly. Kagome's hands fisted. Never had she wanted to hit him this much before.

'_That jerk! Who does he think he is controlling everything I do?!?'_ Kagome scowled darkly, eyes narrowing at the hunched posture of Hiruma who had leaned forward from his previously reclining position. "You're a fucking bastard you know that? You're a self-serving bastard." Without pausing to hear his reply she left the room with a slam of the door. Hiruma's eyes briefly flickered up to the slammed door before returning to the screen of his laptop.

An hour later Kagome found herself in the kitchen making dinner, chopping furiously at some poor carrots with scarily accurate precision. Iron Chefs would be proud. She had sulked in the living room for a good while until she acknowledged that she was hungry. After contemplating ordering takeout, she resigned herself to making a quick stir fry after rummaging through the kitchen's cupboards and fridge. She was making this dinner for her, mind you. That jack ass could starve for all she cared.

Kagome scowled when she heard the padding of socked feet behind her. She continued her chopping of the carrots and openly ignored Hiruma who was behind her, glaring at the back of her head. She methodically chopped at the vegetables, resisting the urge to turn around and snap at the annoying blonde. It didn't take long for the demonic quarterback to break the tense silence.

"Hey, fucking wifey, are you gonna talk to me yet?"

Kagome's grip on the knife tightened but she forced herself to ignore him and keep the steady pace of chopping. Picking up the cutting board, she swept the carrots off into a bowl before grabbing the mushrooms and chopping those.

"Hey, fucking wifey, I'm talking to you."

Kagome froze before she slammed the knife on the countertop on its side.

"What the fuck was that fo-"

"Shut up."

Hiruma's eyebrows shot up and his eyes gained a maniacal glint. "What was that?"

"I said, shut the fuck up." Kagome spoke through clenched teeth, enunciating every word as best as she could. Hiruma shifted and his face split in an eerie grin, its purpose more to show his teeth rather than express any emotion.

"Kekeke fu-"

"I'm so sick and tired of you!" she yelled, interrupting him midsentence. "You always go around flaunting your power, trying to control what I can and can't do! I can't talk to this person, I can't talk to that person, and now I can't _date_ this person? What makes you think you have that right?!"

"I have that right because I have that fucking right, got it?!?"

"You don't and you never will! It's my life so back the fuck off! You have no say in it!"

"KEKEKE! That's what you fucking think! I have every say and I say you can't date them!!"

Kagome prepared to shout back an angry retort before a thought struck her. Eyes wide she jerked back, unsure when their faces had gotten so darn close. She blinked rapidly and Hiruma leaned back as well, triumphantly thinking that he had won. That is, until Kagome let her lips quirk up in a devilish smile that rivaled Hiruma's.

"You know what? I think you're just jealous." She said with a smile.

Hiruma recoiled but saved face with a scoff, "Jealous? Of what?"

Kagome grinned, knowing she had gotten him. "You're jealous that I was talking to them! Admit it! You like me!"

Disbelief was shown on Hiruma's face before he threw his head back in laughter. "HAHAHA! Yeah right! Me? Fucking attracted to you?! HAH! Like your washboard chest could attract anyone!"

"HEY!" Her arms flew up to cover her chest. "I AM _NOT_ FLAT CHESTED!"

He cackled even more wildly, "As if you have anything to cover! Have you _looked_ in the fucking mirror lately?!"

Kagome flushed angrily and gritted her teeth, practically hearing them grind together. It wasn't her fault those school uniforms were not flattering to the female form! "Like you have anything to say! Your _***BLEEP***_ is probably so small it's practically useless!"

Now it was Hiruma's turn to turn red with fury. "Stupid bitch! What the hell would you know?! My *_**BLEEP* **_is too big for you to handle!"

Kagome let out a loud, mocking laugh making Hiruma bare his teeth. "Liar! We all know how much you love to bluff! Your limp _***BLEEP* **_couldn't even satisfy an ant!"

Hiruma suddenly went quiet. Kagome smirked, confident that she had won the argument until an eerie grin spread across his face. Jade eyes locked onto her surprised blue ones and Hiruma let out a chilling laugh. "KEKEKEKE! That's what you think!" His arm shot out over the counter and before Kagome realized it, Hiruma had a strong arm wrapped around her waist, lifting her up and over the countertop easily. She squeaked as her slung her over his shoulder and shot off for his room.

"Hey! What the hell, Hiruma? Let me down!" Kagome squirmed in his grasp while Hiruma ignored her flailing and kicked the door open. He threw her down on his bed roughly and pinned her arms down, eyes leering down at her. His long legs straddled her hips while his ankles crossed over her knees, making her unable to move her legs as well. "Ah! What are you doing?!"

Hiruma slanted his eyes down at her, grin positively evil. "Just wanted to prove something!"

"Wha- mmf!" Cruel lips slanted against her slightly parted ones, cutting her off mid-sentence. Kagome thrashed about but Hiruma kept her firmly pinned down. Unnaturally pointed teeth nipped harshly at her lips in reprimand and she squealed. His sharp tongue slid against her red lips, long and slow, and Kagome moaned lowly but stubbornly kept her mouth closed tight. Hiruma cackled lowly.

His legs shifted so that one leg was between her legs and he strategically pressed his hips forward, grinding his muscled thigh against her. Her lips parted in a surprised gasp and Hiruma took the silent invitation.

Sharp teeth nibbled on her lower lip, prying her mouth farther open so Hiruma could do as he pleased. Kagome groaned against his eager lips as he plunged his tongue in her mouth, pressing sensually against her own. Teeth entered the picture and the kiss turned into something more sloppy and dirty. Tongues fought for dominance and pants became audible. Hiruma's hands left her wrists, opting to slide underneath her blouse. The rough palms slid against her pale flesh, causing Kagome to arch her back, pressing her front against Hiruma's. Both teens groaned at the contact and the friction, making Hiruma suddenly aware of how tight his pants were.

His hands left her skin and traveled to the front of her shirt. A mumbled curse was muttered against Kagome's panting lips as Hiruma's fingers fumbled on the buttons of her shirt. "Fucking shirt," he growled while Kagome merely giggled in response and pressed her chest invitingly into his hands. His hands fumbled again but he managed to get the last button and ripped her shirt open, baring her chest. Hiruma straightened to inspect the sight.

A black lace bra with a red bow in the middle cupped surprisingly large breasts, making Hiruma's eyebrows shoot up in wonder. '_Kekeke well what do you know, she __**isn't **__flat chested after all!' _Hiruma smirked, fangs poking out over his lips. "Well well fucking wifey, I guess you weren't lying when you said you weren't flat chested."

Kagome grinned triumphantly. "Told you so," she said mockingly. Hiruma ignored her smugness and slipped a long finger under the strap of her bra, tugging on it.

"Kekeke now take off that fucking bra already 'cause I ain't doing it for you!"

"Fine! But only if I get to be on top!"

Hiruma snorted, "Che, as if!"

"That's what you think!" Her freed hand shot out against Hiruma's left arm, collapsing it. Her legs pushed off from the mattress and using her momentum, Kagome's other arm pressed against his shoulder, flipping their positions so that Kagome sat comfortably atop a wide eyed Hiruma. "I'm sorry what were you saying?" she asked smugly.

Hiruma had a retort already on his lips but it died away as fast as it came as the girl on top of him shrugged her shirt of off her shoulders and unclasped her bra, tossing both articles of clothing carelessly away. Perfectly round breasts were bare to his view and Hiruma found himself gaping. '_Damn…'_

Kagome lowered herself and placed an open mouth kiss right above the waist band of his black uniform pants teasingly. Hiruma grunted as he felt his cock spring up so hard it actually hurt. "Fuuck..." he hissed through clenched teeth. Kagome blinked before looking down curiously and seeing the large tent in his pants. A coquettish smile graced her face but Hiruma was too far gone in his current misery to care. "Already so hard Hiruma?" she purred.

"Sh-shut up fucking w- unh!" Hiruma choked mid-sentence as Kagome slid up his body sensually. She made sure that every one of her womanly curves came in contact with his rippling hard muscles. Hiruma could feel the hardened peaks of her breasts through his black t-shirt and groaned to himself. '_Goddamnit, I must've been sex deprived if I wanna cum just from this',_ he thought to himself when he felt his balls tighten painfully.

Kagome giggled, knowing the torture she was inflicting on the panting blonde. '_Hah! That's what he gets for insulting me!'_

But the frustrated quarterback had had enough and came to the decision that he needed to take charge again. Kagome squeaked as her vision suddenly spun and she found herself looking _up_ at Hiruma instead of down.

"_My turn_." He smashed his lips on hers, opening her mouth with ease and forcing his tongue in. Kagome moaned loudly and Hiruma could feel his control snapping. He pulled away to rip off his shirt, feeling hot and constricted. Sliding his hands up the length of her legs and under her black skirt, he reached the edge of her panties and snapped them playfully. Hearing Kagome's sharp intake of breath he grinned, pointed teeth flashing in the fake lighting. Slowly, he pulled them down, past her knees, all the way to her ankles, and tugged them off, tossing them across the room. Kagome's cheeks blushed a pretty pink at his actions but she outright turned red as his mouth neared her bare breasts.

"Hiruma! What are you doing?"

"Kekeke just shut up and enjoy it." Kagome shut her eyes and moaned as a hot mouth latched onto her nipple. Sharp teeth nipped at the taut peak and she squirmed, panting heavily. Distracted by the Hiruma's wicked mouth, she failed to notice the hand that was traveling towards her soaked sex. Long fingers pressed against her clit and she thrashed wildly. Hiruma's cock throbbed in its restrains and begged to be freed but he knew to wait. He wanted her panting and begging to be fucked, revenge for insulting his dick.

"Damn, you're fucking wet." Hiruma smirked, his thumb rubbing hard circles on her sensitive nub. A finger slipped through her soaked clit and sunk down to the knuckle. Kagome cried out in surprise and her hips jerked. "Kekeke you fucking like that don't you?!" A moan answered him and rewarded her by pumping the finger hard, a second joining it soon after, scissoring apart. Kagome screamed and Hiruma chuckled. "You wanna cum don't you? Fucking horny aren't you?" He shoved three fingers in and Kagome screamed wildly.

She panted and squeezed her eyes shut. A coil in her stomach tightened and she could feel it about to release. Damn, she was close and she knew it too. She grit her teeth in preparation for her orgasm but Hiruma pulled his fingers away at the last second. She cried out desperately, "Ah! No! Don't stop!"

"Oh ho? What's this?" He cackled wildly and Kagome flushed in embarrassment. His other hand reached down to his pants and unzipped them. He shoved his pants and boxers down to his knees and grabbed her hand, placing it around his raging erection. "Wouldn't you want this instead?" he asked smugly.

Kagome released a surprised gasp as her hand wrapped around his hard member. No wonder he had gotten so pissed off when she insulted his dick, he was fucking _huge_. Apprehension shot down her spine as she watched the demonic blonde adjust his position so that he was straddling one leg and the other was thrown over his shoulder. He ran a tongue up the inside of her thighs and looked down at her flushed face. Her fingers slipped away from his rigid cock and he cackled. "Don't you want that in you? Don't you want me fucking you hard and fast?" Kagome groaned loudly as he pressed the tip of his member against her lower lips and teasingly slid it in between her folds. "Hearing you moan like bitch is making me think you were lying when you said I had a tiny dick!"

"Ngh!" Kagome ignored his taunts. Her attention and all thought was focused on how close he was to shoving the damn thing in.

"Tell me you want it. Say you want me to fuck you!" Hiruma rubbed the tip against the wet opening again and a smirk crossed his devilishly handsome face when Kagome didn't reply and instead made sounds of frustration. "What the matter _dear_? Can't talk? I thought you wanted _this_." He accented his last word by moving his hips forward and letting his erection slip into her slightly. He let the tight warmth envelope his swollen tip before pulling out.

"Ah! Please!" Kagome called out. Hiruma grinned and decided to taunt her more.

"I'm sorry? I don't think I fucking heard you. Saying that a little louder would help, I bet!"

Kagome opened her hazy eyes and glared at the shamelessly grinning blonde. "Agh, you talk to fucking much!"

He merely turned his head and leaned in closer, offering her his ear. "What? I'm not sure but that wasn't begging was it?"

Kagome threw her head back with a frustrated scream when he didn't move an inch from his position. She finally resigned herself to her fate and begged. "Uh, please Hiruma!"

"Please what?" Hiruma moved his hips in slowly, letting himself enter the slick warmth.

"Ah! Please Hiruma! Fuck me!"

Hiruma grinned and gripped her waist hard. "Good girl!" He moved his hips in slowly and forced his heated girth in her center. Kagome moaned loudly when she felt him penetrate her, stretching her tight with his thick length.

"Ohhh ah! Finally!" Hiruma shoved himself in with a quick, hard thrust and almost fully embedded himself in her. He groaned at her tightness around his cock. She was so fucking hot and tight that he could cum just from this. Instead he held himself back even though she felt too damn good.

"Kekeke I'm not even in all the way yet! I still got a few inches left and I think I should get those in too don't you?" Kagome clenched her teeth and nodded frantically. "Keke will you cum for me if I do? If I shove all of my cock in your tight pussy?"

"Oh please Hiruma!" With that, he ground himself hard against her hips and she bucked wildly. He sheathed himself fully and felt her walls contract around him. His moan matched hers as he soon found himself thrusting into her wet heat. He buried his throbbing cock to the hilt over and over again and pleasure consumed him as he fucked the responsive girl. Kagome tried to match his fast, frantic rhythm but gave up when Hiruma gripped her hips and went even faster.

His balls hit her tight ass and the sounds of skin slapping filled the room along with loud moans and cries. Kagome was the first to fall over the edge and she screamed his name as she came, walls tightening around his stiff dick, causing him to release with her. His muscles tightened and he clenched his teeth, feeling his cum spurt out in thick bursts. His grip on her waist loosened and his head fell to his chest. Kagome could feel him throbbing inside her as she came down from her high. She lay with her legs still spread, one flung across his built chest, over his shoulder, and the other wrapped around his waist. Her eyes remained closed and she didn't see Hiruma lift his head to look at her. He leaned forward and placed his hands on both sides of her head, dropping his head in the crook of her neck. The two teens remained silent, trying to catch their breaths.

Hiruma shifted his hands slightly and his nose slid up her neck lightly. Feeling his breath on her lips she slowly opened her eyes to see bright green ones looking at her. Lip pressed against hers and her eyes fluttered shut, a sigh escaping her lips. The gentleness of the kiss was a contrast to their earlier activities. But gentleness just wasn't Hiruma's style of kissing. His tongue made its way into her mouth and slowly ran against her palette. A throaty groan confirmed that that was the right thing to do. He flicked her tongue with his playfully and she responded enthusiastically. Already, he could feel his body responding as he instinctively pressed his lower body into her.

Kagome pulled back in surprise when she felt him stiffen inside her. Hiruma looked down at her curiously before a wave of understanding passed him. He looked down silently and then looked back up at her with an audacious grin. Kagome squeaked, "Again?!?"

Hiruma grinned devilishly, looking very much like a Devilbat. "Kekeke don't underestimate the stamina of a football player!" he said before giving her a bruising kiss to which she didn't mind answering. With that, a second round of sex was started.

And a third.

And a fourth.

And…

It took many times for them both to collapse exhausted. Hiruma fell back against the mattress with a satisfied sigh and a dazed grin while Kagome slumped over him, tired and nearly boneless. She didn't protest when he wrapped an arm around her tiny waist and pulled her tight against him. She sighed contently and her breath tickled his jaw line as she fell asleep. His hand roamed the bed before he found the blanket in a twisted pile next to him. Grabbing it, he threw it over the both of them. It didn't take long until his vision slowly blurred and everything went black.

When Hiruma awoke, he found himself lying on top of a dead asleep Kagome. His nose was buried in her mass of black hair while her face was still turned towards his neck. It seems that sometime in the night they had reversed their positions. Flexing his hand experimentally, Hiruma confirmed that it was indeed, firmly under her soft bottom. His other hand was free though. He thought about pulling his hand out from under her but then _really_ thought about it. '_Nah, I like it better there'. _He gave her another squeeze just for the hell of it.

Lifting his head, he looked over hers for the clock on his desk.

10:17 AM

It took him a bit to remember that today was a Saturday and that he hadn't scheduled practice for the team in an effort to rest before their game tomorrow. He look down at the girl underneath him and noted how she was dead to the world. '_Keh, she really is a heavy sleeper.'_

He shifted to get off of her before one last look at her peaceful face made him reconsider. One day in bed wouldn't hurt would it? Hiruma smiled and settled himself comfortably on top of Kagome, careful not to squish her. Seconds away from closing his eyes, he spotted something odd hanging off the edge of one of his desks that was set at an odd angle near his bed. Giving one last glance to the sleeping Kagome, his long arm reached out and snagged the object by its strap and held it up for his inspection.

It was her bra.

The black and red bra dangled innocently from his finger and a white tag near the hooks caught his attention. Lured in by potential blackmail material and feeling honestly curious, he looked at the tag. When he saw the little black print on the satin tag, his eyebrows shot up and he let out a quiet, devious chuckle.

Sure it was great blackmail and valuable but he'd keep that information to himself, of course. He didn't want the entire population knowing his fucking girlfriend's bra size. Hell they'd be surprised though, those school uniforms really did nothing for the female figure.

With those last thoughts he settled back into his previous position and closed his eyes with a smile.

'_A C-cup huh?'_

_•○•_

_There needs to be more E21/IY out there.  
I mean seriously? Hiruma/Kagome? Yeah.  
That's sexy._


End file.
